<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath the Surface by Astronaut_in_Space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675833">Beneath the Surface</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space'>Astronaut_in_Space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>投行白领Smith/海底救世主Neo</p><p>说来可笑。在某种意义上，史密斯遇上了救世主的将临。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🚫WARNINGS🚫<br/>一点也不普通的世界2.0，投行白领Smith/海底救世主Neo，斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入），琼斯和布朗是电影第一部里面的两个特工（虽然我分不清谁是布朗，谁是琼斯），彩蛋照例在全文的结尾发布<br/>Ps. 好吧，这又是个现代童话（我以为我可以驾驭童话这条路了，结果它好像还是崩了？？？不是好像，是真的崩了，所以慎入啊同志们！！！）。内个… …心虚地感谢大家的支持吧，这篇文🚩都立了无数次了，咕咕咕了好几次了，我… …太惭愧了，关键是写得还… …额… …😶😶😶我忏悔，辜负了大家的期待，我诚恳地道歉呜呜呜呜😭😭拍板砖也可以，只是别太狠就好… …我… …溜了、溜了😱</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beneath the Surface</p><p>海面之下</p><p> </p><p>一</p><p> </p><p>十九世纪末，当“大炮俱乐部”的三位冒险家被儒勒·凡尔纳的笔尖弹射向月球时，他们在乌色的静谧里转身回望，发觉一轮精致的新月高悬于天幕，她的光线穿透浓厚的大气层，在无垠的漆黑中散发着盈盈的蓝色，像水，像海水。据此百年后，“阿波罗8号”从肯尼迪航天中心的发射场出发，直指月球，在引力的牵引下好似一颗太阳系的新星般环绕着那荒芜的天体，一如曾经的先驱者们，而当他们也于黑暗中转身回望时，同样一抹明亮的颜色出现在四十万公里外的远方，在沉默的背景下闪耀着蔚蓝色的光芒。他们发现，就在这一瞬间，法国人的浪漫模糊了梦境的边界，并在寥廓的宇宙里凝结出了人类历史上最温柔的现实——</p><p> </p><p>地球，像水，像一滴海水。与此同时，在这晶莹的外观下，占据她十分之七表面积的汪洋正在冰凉的月光中潮起潮涌，泛起银白的波澜。一阵海风亦或是一段座头鲸在北太平洋中心跃出海面的舞蹈过后，浪花冲上山崖的岩壁，卷过沙滩，带走几片被磨平了棱角的玻璃瓶碎片，把二甲硫醚的咸腥味道混杂进冬季的冷风，飘荡过海滨城市的天际线，在日出的第一缕晨光中把那深邃的蓝色化为虹膜上交织的花纹。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯眨了眨眼睛，在生物钟的设定下醒来。</p><p> </p><p>轻薄的纱帘将铺设橡木地板的卧室与落地窗外的都市全景分隔开，紫外线把温存隐藏进倾泻一地的金色。还要赶去上班的投行白领史密斯先生侧躺在床垫的一边，花费了几秒钟来启动迷糊的大脑，随即翻身下床，迈着平稳却无声的脚步轻轻地推开房门，刷牙、洗脸、吃早餐，坐在贴有几张便利贴的冰箱门前嚼吐司片。他速度很快，完成这一连串的流程没占用多少工夫，毕竟时间就是金钱，工作日的早上可不是什么容许挥霍的廉价物。不加糖的咖啡被三、四口灌入食道，史密斯把杯子放进不锈钢水槽，确认了一下面包机的设置还是保持原样，之后换上衣服，临走前面朝镜子整理了下仪表，抓起公文包，小心地开门、关门，把易碎的宁静留在了公寓内，只身前往地铁站，跟随拥挤却冷漠的人潮走进被花里胡哨的新产品宣传图包裹的车厢。没过多久，他准时出现在银行大厦的门前，同往常一样，一分不多，一分不少。</p><p> </p><p>等待一辆张贴着新广告的公交车缓缓驶去，史密斯踩上斑马线，从堵塞且嘈杂的车流中穿行而过。大衣下摆飞起、垂落，他挤进电梯，耳边响起熟悉又陌生的同事们探讨原油和股票的声音，低头侧目又见哪位的手机屏幕上赫然播放着财经评论节目精心剪辑出的战争画面和几条仿佛被惊雷震动的纳斯达克指数线——同往常一样，日复一日，年复一年，好像复制粘贴。不过，在乍看起来永远不改的工作日常态下，有些事情还是在经历着一些微妙的不同，比如，眼下正对着轿厢门站立的那个油腔滑调的法国经理就刚在近几天把话题聚焦在了他新换的凯雷德上，时时刻刻举起手机用明显不是仅有彼此能够听到的音量对听筒另一头的人炫耀，羡煞旁人。</p><p> </p><p>“谁不想拥有呢，”楼层到达，人们自狭窄封闭的空间鱼贯而出，方才从另一边的电梯里走出的琼斯目送着举止浮夸的法国人远去，顺路跑到史密斯身旁感慨道，“那几个单词简直就是有钱人的象征符号。我什么时候能买一辆？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，很有志向，”史密斯瞅了眼满脸写着“向往”二字的琼斯，揣在外套口袋里的手抚摸过与家门钥匙绑定在一起却根本无法在早高峰的道路交通中派上一用的车钥匙，冷哼一声，“就是和你蹲在电脑前机械办公的形象严重不符。如果你有气力，倒不如先计划一下如何从这可替代的职位晋升到管理层。”</p><p> </p><p>“知道啦，人生导师。”琼斯翻着白眼戏谑道，但片刻过后，他认真地思考起史密斯的话来，进而愁眉不展地向同僚抱怨经济不景气、金融行业工作强度大、工资待遇比不上隔壁大楼的程序员、银行入职门槛越来越低的琐事，哭丧着脸，甚至开始指责商学院的教授可从来没跟他提过投行白领就是一份“金絮其外，败絮其中”的工作，并果不其然地收获了史密斯的又一个蔑视。</p><p> </p><p>“好烦，”走过几步路的距离，琼斯大大咧咧地瘫在办公椅上，两条腿伸直，颓废地说，“现代人的生活太累了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想躺平也没人管你，”史密斯踢了一脚他挡道碍事的小腿，引来对方吃痛地惊呼。“谢谢。”史密斯补充。</p><p> </p><p>“上帝啊，你这人怎么总是如此无情，像个机器人。”琼斯说着，双手假惺惺地揉搓起痛感早已消失不见的腿部肌肉，在史密斯面无表情地落座后继续诉苦：“上帝啊，派个救世主来拯救我吧。我不想努力了。”</p><p> </p><p>“认命吧，即便救世主存在，你的生活也不会有任何变化！”琼斯话音刚落，一句被笑声切得断断续续的嘲讽从他的对桌传来。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”琼斯转头，看见对布朗正在大笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我说，认命吧，即便救世主存在，你的生活也不会有任何变化。谁会管你啊！再说了，上帝都看不到影儿呢，又哪来的救世主呢？”布朗嘴不饶人地泼了盆冷水出来，惹得琼斯恼羞成怒地站起身，胳膊横过电脑显示屏和他打闹起来。一下子，死水般的办公室短暂地热闹起来，埋头于枯燥文书的职员们纷纷向他们看去。只是，当其他人都在认为这两个长得差不多的伙计不过是在开玩笑时，盯着比海水的涌动更要变化剧烈的数据图表严谨计算的史密斯忽然一愣，因为那句不正经的俏皮话而思路中断，手指间旋转的碳素笔掉落在桌面上，紧接着记念起了另外一件事。</p><p> </p><p>说来可笑。</p><p> </p><p>在某种意义上，他遇上了救世主的将临。</p><p> </p><p>二</p><p> </p><p>记忆被拉回到十一月下旬的那个雨夜。</p><p> </p><p>彼时，繁华退场，极度的喧嚣归于深夜凌晨的寂寥，二极管的色彩弥散在湿漉漉的空气中，渗入萧瑟的秋风，盖过暖光的路灯，把露天荧屏的炫目光影投射在大厦的幕墙间、泼洒在冰冻的马路上。一片电子的迷离中，一辆车牌号为“IS 5416”的黑色奥迪A6轿车被孤零零地放置在空旷的停车场里，发动机冷却，坚硬的车身变为雨滴弹跳的剧场，而它的主人，史密斯先生，此时此刻正站在医院急诊部门外的台阶上，双手叉腰，烦闷地呼吸，在泥土味道的围困中看向淅淅沥沥的水幕。</p><p> </p><p>他在等人，以一个“肇事者”的身份。</p><p> </p><p>这件事解释起来有点麻烦。几个小时前，一架红眼航班自另一座城市的机场起飞，载着离家出差的史密斯和几位同事返回东部海滨。少有杂音的机舱内，乘客们昏昏欲睡，史密斯陷在商务舱的座椅里，头向后仰，闭上眼睛，尝试融入慵懒的氛围，享受难得不是在冷清的居室里对着超量的工作和靛蓝夜色抽闷烟的闲适时光，可没过多久，来自邻座布朗的一阵如雷鼾声把他从含混中叫起，并且将持续烦扰他一整个飞行过程，实在是太过恼人了。没办法，史密斯瞅了一眼口水流下嘴角的同僚，别过脸望向窗外，任由无处宣泄的焦躁在他的神经上放肆舞蹈，徒劳地期待落地出仓后的解放。然而，这样糟糕的飞行体验没有因为飞机的降落而善罢甘休。在极强的惯性怂恿下，它加剧了史密斯身体上的疲顿和困乏，给他留下了意识不清的后遗症，并到底让他在赶往市区的路上闯了祸。</p><p> </p><p>据统计，疲劳驾驶导致的交通事故可占总数的百分之二十以上。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯没想过自己有一天也会成为这个动态数据的一部分，但是在肌肉反应先于大脑处理的一脚刹车后，他撞到了人。</p><p> </p><p>是的。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯双手紧握方向盘，视线所及之处满是疝气车灯的刺目白光。</p><p> </p><p>他撞到了人。</p><p> </p><p>雨刷器吱呀地摇摆个不停，挡风玻璃外的街景在汇流成股的雨水中失去了轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>他，真的撞到了人。</p><p> </p><p>恍惚间，分秒的前进在紧急的剧情发展中模糊了画面的细节，让史密斯记不清被自己扶上车的伤者是谁，记不清车轮如何打着转地把车头拐向了反方向，记不清结算的纸币有多少张、多少种颜色。直至医院常有的消毒剂味道侵入鼻腔，镜头重新聚焦，记忆褪去朦胧，他终于从惊吓中醒来，后知后觉地感受到手心渗出的冷汗，后知后觉地感应到头顶的灯光正忽明忽灭地闹起了故障，紧接着，一向沉着冷静的他被自己出格的行为触怒到咬牙切齿，被自己非常的举动惹恼到奇穴发紧。愤懑缠绕上呼吸，他走向医院的大门，想要在雨淋不着的平台上点根烟放松心情，只是，他在口袋了搜刮了半天，找到了半包烟却找不到打火机的影子，他愣了一下，然后迟钝地反应过来所有的易燃易爆物品都被交给了机场安检。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯无计可施，他无聊地站在外面，等待倒霉的受害者。</p><p> </p><p>他等了很久，很久，然后他听到了缓慢靠近的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>“把你的地址告诉我，我送你回去。”史密斯目视前方，没有回头，低沉的声音淡漠地陈述。但是，意想中的地址没有到来，那个人在他身旁站住，许久没憋出一句话来，待到史密斯重复地问了一遍，才从牙缝里挤出一个轻飘飘、没底气儿的“我没有地址”。</p><p> </p><p>“身份证有吧？”史密斯说，“我帮你订个酒店房间也行。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也没有身份证。”对方干巴巴地应声。</p><p> </p><p>“那你… …你在市里有什么认识的人吗？”史密斯说着，一个大大的白眼翻在心底，“随便住在哪儿，我送你过去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我… …”那人话刚说出口，却又讪讪地卷着舌头把剩下的字句咽了回去。见状，史密斯有些疑惑，他侧过脸去看那欲言又止的人，也算是在这好像戏剧一样的晚上真正地看清了对方的模样：浸透的黑色大衣，湿漉漉的黑色短发，忽略掉那些横在皮肤上的创口贴，两瓣粉嫩的嘴唇在温润的水光中晕染开鲜艳的色彩，两颗澄澈的棕色眼珠以完美的比例镶嵌在直挺的鼻梁旁，短俏的睫毛一簇、一簇地挂着几滴残余的水珠，以这样的搭配，一张白净的脸庞在几股水流的勾勒下凸显出柔和的线条，用一种分外温文的姿态闯入史密斯的视野。</p><p> </p><p>那人说：“我只认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>那人说：“我只认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>“打住，”史密斯冷冷地说，“我撞了你，我理应对你负责，但也请你不要得寸进尺。如果你还想要什么后续的赔偿，好啊，你可以记下任何你想要的身份信息，可我不认为我还应该为你提供额外的服务。而且，恕我直言，你这样的… …轻伤，好像也没有大开口的理由吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“只认识我？我不这么觉得，我甚至都不知道你叫什么。在这个程度上，我认为我和你之间的关系同你和那个值班医生之间的关系没什么不同，不是么？对不起，我不认识你，你现在也不认识我，所以最好的解决方案就是你提供给我一个地址，然后我把你送过去，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯说完，蓝色的眼睛轻蔑地盯着吃瘪的男人，板起的一张脸在夜晚的低温下愈显冷峻——他以为这样的姿态足够拒绝任何的胡搅蛮缠，但令他意外的是，男人没有气馁，他眨着甚是无辜的眼睛用依然轻柔的语气不紧不慢地吐出一句将会让史密斯在往后的岁月里无数次回忆的话：</p><p> </p><p>“如果我告诉你我的名字，那么，我们之间的关系是不是就算得上不一样了？”</p><p> </p><p>三</p><p> </p><p>尼欧，他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>不仅如此，他在史密斯鬼使神差地带他回了家后还交代了自己的全部身世，虽然那些用来编织情节的字词在史密斯听来没有一个是可信的。</p><p> </p><p>因为他宣称自己从水中来。</p><p> </p><p>首先说明一点，现代科技已经证实，人类无法承受千米之下的海水压强，更不可能在暗不见天日的海底构建文明，但即便如此，还是有相当一部分的现代人愿意相信在与世隔绝的汪洋深处存在着一个曾经超前发达的伟大国度——“大西洲”。这种想法与“地平论”等一众猎奇传闻共享了街边小报的同一版面，可它却能够被追溯到弗朗西斯·培根写作的《新大西岛》，更遥远地，它来自于几位雅典智者在探讨理想城邦时所引用的神话：在奥林匹斯诸神的时代，一个屹立在地中海的人间天国因为堕落于贪婪和征服的人性欲望而被众神之神宙斯降下审判，顷刻间沉没水底，化为不可航行的暗礁，从此消失于历史的书写。</p><p> </p><p>可同样的故事，在这个名为“尼欧”的男人嘴里，原来还有后续。审判不是末日的钟声，神明希望“大西洲”的人民可以从灾难中学会忏悔，从而回归正道，于是祂派去一位先知并借她的口言说：受困于海面之下的愚人啊，赎罪的灵魂将会唤来一位仁慈的救世主，他会在一万年的期限内寻到海洋的心，并将你们的告解和他的一切奉献给这蔚蓝色的亲睦，因此洗去所有的罪恶，让迷途的生命重新步入宇宙的怀抱。言罢，一抹微弱的期冀在黑暗中迸发出夺目的曙光，海底人们在先知的指引下乞请神谕中的救世主，乞请来自云端的原谅… …</p><p> </p><p>打住。</p><p> </p><p>话里话外的，这家伙不就想说自己是救世主？</p><p> </p><p>“我们追求了一任又一任的救世主，可是他们都没有找到‘海洋之心’，然后突然有人在某一天把我带给了先知。”尼欧拿着毛巾笨拙地擦头发，语气平淡地解释着，而听完他的发言，史密斯表情难看，伸出的胳膊僵硬在半空，手里还抓着好不容易翻箱倒柜找出来的一套不常穿的睡衣。</p><p> </p><p>开玩笑呢？</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？为什么你是救世主？而且按照你的说法，神谕只说了会存在一位救世主吧，那你们从哪找来了一个、一个、又一个？‘海洋之心’到底是个什么东西？你… …”你又为什么要跑到陆地上找它？史密斯觉得眼前的男人在满嘴跑火车，废话太多、逻辑欠缺，甚至于，他开始怀疑自己是不是把对方撞出了什么脑部疾病，但马上，质问戛然而止，他无心顾虑这些无益的问题，因为尼欧身上淌下的雨水在不耐泡的地板上汇成了一滩，迫使时常强迫症发作的他担心起了那一小块儿的地面来。“快，把这个换上。”史密斯把睡衣扔在尼欧身后的沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢。”尼欧礼貌地回应，脱下淋湿的外套，活动着在经历撞击后仍然酸痛的关节，把衣服尴尬地交到了生怕他随手一扔又把什么家具污染的史密斯先生手里。他说：“我也不知道为什么我是救世主，我也不知道‘海洋之心’是什么。不过… …你说的也对，哪来的这么多救世主… …”尼欧停顿了一下，轻笑，片刻后，用温柔的口吻继续说：“可能，这也意味着，他们不是真正的救世主吧。神谕总是模棱两可。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你还挺有自知之明的，”史密斯挑起半边眉毛，“那关于神谕的一切，你都是从哪得来的？”</p><p> </p><p>“一位朋友，那个带我去见先知的人。”尼欧费力地弯下腰，脱下鞋子。</p><p> </p><p>“我猜你… …不，我猜他是个写故事的高手，擅长杂烩，”史密斯看他扭曲的姿势，回想起自己无论如何都还顶着个“始作俑者”的头衔，忽然心虚起来，不情愿地靠近，扶住了尼欧的肩膀，还在对方抬手抓住他小臂的瞬间被那微凉的指尖冻了个激灵，“还是说，其实你们海底人也经历了柏拉图、新柏拉图或者基督教神学什么的。我从你的转述中嗅到了一丝熟悉的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>“熟悉？难道你也听说过神谕吗？”</p><p> </p><p>在某种程度上说，当然。毕竟在长达数千年的岁月里，人们总是用同样的说辞来自欺欺人。超脱尘世的理念世界也好，至高无上的神之国度也好，它们一脉相承，又或同流合污，归根结底不过是用虚妄的幻觉来泯灭人的本质，用绝对和永恒来遮盖大地上的真实，要不然，高尚的布道者们会看到什么？ 瘟疫、战争、饥荒以及尸横遍野的惨象，还是可证伪的自然科学所带来的粉碎自明真理的相对性？历史发展到今天，旧有的价值体系分崩离析，千篇一律的陈词滥调已然过时，揭开谎言的面纱，人类终究还是要面对自己逃避了如此之久的现实——人只是宇宙生成变化过程中的偶然产物，他的存在没有任何道德性和神圣性可言，如果一定要从这样狼狈的存在中寻找什么“人之为人”的目的、目标、确定无疑的方向，那答案倒不如说是“死亡”。</p><p> </p><p>“除此之外，一片虚无，什么都没有，包括你的‘海洋之心’。”</p><p> </p><p>长篇大论后，史密斯冷漠地抽回手，心底生出一种淋漓的快感，宛若被淤塞在方寸之地太久、太久的大水终于冲破了大坝的阻拦。可惜，这滚滚洪流似乎并没有给身世中杂揉了一部分古希腊神话背景的救世主带去多大的冲击。正在辛苦地拉起内衬下摆的尼欧不反驳也不争辩，他把修长的身形大大咧咧地展现在一个相遇不过个把小时的陌生人面前，把覆着薄薄肌肉和白皙肌肤的肋骨不设防地显露在一个被轻易置信的外人面前，头埋在水洗过太多次的棉质织物中，严肃地讲了一句“你说的对”。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。</p><p> </p><p>这叫什么，拳头打在棉花上？</p><p> </p><p>史密斯闭上了嘴、拉下了脸，舌尖舔过上颚，尝到一股挫败的味道。他双手抱胸，毫无兴致地盯着尼欧平坦结实的腹部，动用分析市场交易的技能盘算着该拿这个男人怎么办。只不过，他心里的计算器还没被按得噼里啪啦响呢，一条竖在尼欧肚子中央的伤疤夺走了他的注意力，丑陋的疤痕增生披着恶心的粉色外表令他联想起伤口撕裂的血腥，又使他的理性被肇事的心亏挖了墙脚，不自觉地把今晚发生的事故四舍五入地当作一段悲惨往事的续写。末了，史密斯皱起眉，试图用敷衍的关心来消解难堪。他说：“疼吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“那条伤疤。”</p><p> </p><p>尼欧没再接话。</p><p> </p><p>四</p><p> </p><p>总之，他们就这样生活在了一起。虽然史密斯很不情愿，但是当警察局向他表明没有失踪人员甚至没有一个登记在案的人能与尼欧的特征相符合时，家里的那间几乎被用作搁置杂物的卧室还是一晚、一晚不间断地亮起了灯。只是，指针转动，昼夜交替，他仍然不能相信尼欧所说的那些奇幻故事。</p><p> </p><p>废话，谁会信呢？</p><p> </p><p>即便科学家们承认人类已探索的海底还不及其整体的十分之一，这里仍然没有证据可以为海底文明的存在提供任何辩护，没有。所以史密斯拒绝称呼“尼欧”这个名字，拒绝采纳“救世主”这个身份，只当对方是个赖上自己的无家可归者。然而，在很多场合下，他也不得不稍稍怀疑一下自己的判断，因为尼欧在所有现代人都习以为常的事物前所显露出的、微妙又无需言语修饰的惊奇或赞叹实在无法被挑出毛病，如果一定要说他是在表演，那他的演技绝对可以去竞争欧洲的什么电影节奖项了。</p><p> </p><p>比如说，他会在拉开冰箱门的那一刻因为异丁烷散逸出的冷气而慌忙收手，眉宇间满是诧异；他会在按下电视遥控器的那一刻因为红外感应带来的开机而猛然战栗，眼眸中充满警惕，或者，他会在史密斯不准他新奇地玩弄泡沫时因为一句鄙夷的“你是维纳斯还是小美人鱼”而摸不着头脑，眼睁睁地看着对方把“不准浪费洗涤剂”的警告写进便签、贴到冰箱门上；他会在史密斯安排他用劳动换取居住权后因为洗衣机滚筒的转动而蹲在地上、揪住对方的袖子，好奇地询问关于机械制造和基础物理学的问题，又或者，他会跟随在休息日里难得喘过一口气的金融精英走进超市，毫无怨言地成为一名购物车驾驶员，像观光客一样浏览货架上琳琅满目的商品，然后驻足在饮用水的区域，取下一个造型圆润的绿色玻璃瓶仔细端详里面的透明液体，不得解地说：“我不知道陆地上的水竟然还可以有这么多的种类。你们好像拥有了这个世界上的所有东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“所有东西，还是其实什么都没有？( Everything , or nothing ? )” 史密斯已经被尼欧凡事都要问一嘴的习惯烦到透顶，“它们看上去各有不同，可是呢，都是水罢了。它们穿着精美的包装，瓶身上写几句仿佛至理名言般的标语，再让哪个艺术家给印几幅广告作品、让哪个导演慨叹一声‘我们这样的人离不开它’，然后它们就变成了什么了不得的东西，变成一种生活、一种身份的符号，进而同其他产品一起穿成一条链、一张网、一个矩阵，创建出一个语言系统笼罩在陆地上，却切断了这个系统与事物的任何真实本质之间的联系。换言之，你不用去思索自己购买的东西到底是什么，你甚至都无需考虑它有没有实物。”言罢，史密斯看了一眼尼欧，冷不丁地补充：“哦，你的‘海洋之心’大概率也是见不到实物的影儿了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不分上下文地讽刺我会让你开心一点吗？”尼欧撇了撇嘴。 </p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我开心吗？”史密斯从尼欧手里拿走了瓶子，把它放回了货架，“我们生存在一个被架空的系统内，并自认为可以通过消费来成为任何人、过任何的生活，结局呢？无非是像那些笃信形而上学的人选择性遗忘了现实一样地忽略了自己在当下社会中的真实状态。这样一来，你还觉得我开心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>尼欧眨了眨眼睛，眉头皱起，握住空气的手放回到购物车上，若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>“听懂了？”史密斯迈开步子、转身就走，垂在身侧的手仿佛套着一根无形的绳索，把头上还飘着几个问号的尼欧生拉硬拽地牵到自己身边，继续忍受他的询问，末了收获一个“你说的对”。</p><p> </p><p>按道理来讲，史密斯没必要对尼欧的疑惑多上心，毕竟他无法苛求一个连面包机都不太会用的人对这个同他意外没有交集的世界产生什么深刻的理解。可有些事就这么奇怪地发生了，没有人能说得清。史密斯从尼欧每次似懂非懂又莫名认真的表情中得到了一种没未过的感觉，这种感觉不好形容，它像受困的强风冲毁屏障、像积压的熔岩突破山口，它不可能从勉强称得上是朋友却一个胸无大志地苟且度日、一个好高骛远地沉迷挥霍的布朗和琼斯那里得来，不可能从彼此互不关心的同事那里得来，更不可能简单地从熙熙攘攘的人群中得来。</p><p> </p><p>它来自尼欧，它偏偏来自尼欧，来自他的每一次倾听。</p><p> </p><p>这似乎就够了。</p><p> </p><p>不过话又说回来，史密斯也不是没听过尼欧东拉西扯，也不是没不依不饶地盘诘过对方。在电脑屏幕的冷光里，在逼近午夜的时刻里，尼欧向忙碌于竞标材料的他描述过阳光下的珊瑚，描述过月光下的海胆，用平实的语言绘出海豚飞过浪潮的刹那，用深情的口吻画出海鸥俯击鱼群的瞬间。他说的太好，柔和的吐字与生动的措辞交融在一起，把史密斯一把拽进纪录片的镜头里，身临其境，宛若亲眼目睹了海水舞动的漩涡，亲手触摸到洋流跃动的脉搏。在这样如梦似幻的氛围中，史密斯的意志开始动摇，手指在键盘上停息，目光略过堆在茶几上的叠叠文档锁定双手抱膝地坐在沙发另一头的尼欧，脱口而出：“听起来像真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为这就是真的。”尼欧回答。</p><p> </p><p>“又来这一套，”史密斯的语气中满是嫌弃，“就算我姑且相信了什么海底童话，那你打算怎么解释‘成为救世主’这件事？”</p><p> </p><p>“额… …我能说什么呢？”尼欧侧身，垂眼，头枕在沙发的靠背上，宽松的领口遮不住脆弱的锁骨，“在我去见先知的那一天，她没有说过我是救世主，而我在离开之后也一直困惑自己的身份。只不过，当我还在纠结自己究竟是谁的时候，其他人的选择已经把我架到神坛之上了。我就是救世主，救世主就是我。”</p><p> </p><p>“那‘海洋之心’呢？你知道它是什么东西、它在哪吗？”。</p><p> </p><p>尼欧没有接话。</p><p> </p><p>“编不下去了吧。哪来的救世主和神谕，”史密斯得意地勾起嘴角，继续工作，“你什么时候才能告诉我你究竟是谁。”言罢，挂在脸上的骄傲悄无声息地遁形于鼠标在界面上的滑动，他敲下几个单词，又删掉，原本就在舌尖上的字句怎么也想不起来了，但就在这时，身旁的软垫下陷，一段颤动的微凉呼吸包裹着热切的心跳小心翼翼地靠近，腼腆地拍打着他的后颈，带来羞怯的低语。</p><p> </p><p>“既然你不肯相信我的故事，那么对于你而言，我应该是谁呢？”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯一愣，关节仿佛卡顿生锈的脖子转动着，头不听使唤地面向脸庞近在咫尺的尼欧，视野于这越过了社交礼仪的距离内被一双湿润的蜜糖双眸占据，搭在半空中的手因为对方轻易泛红的眼角和被尖牙咬住的唇肉而攥紧。尼欧看着他，凝望着他的眼睛，以一种深沉的眼神注视着他，而他舌头打了结，不知该如何开口。</p><p> </p><p>“这种事与我无关，”许久，史密斯说，“你只能问你自己。”</p><p> </p><p>沉默在夜色中蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>五</p><p> </p><p>有什么东西潜移默化地被改变了。</p><p> </p><p>光秃的树枝直楞在阴云下，倾落的树叶积在路边干枯腐败，史密斯照旧在设定好的时刻醒来，走过银行和公寓之间的距离，以固定的节奏出现在相同的地点，以同样的行动串联起循环的轨迹，完成每日反复的程序。但是，点燃一支香烟，尼古丁虚构出缥缈的安慰，他在吸烟室缭绕的烟雾中察觉到了些许微妙的变化，并继而在每一个举手扶额的霎时因那袖口处的焦油味道短暂失神儿，眼前浮现出剔透的棕色，浮现出暧昧的桃红，抵在纸张上的笔尖无目的地画下一道波澜。 </p><p> </p><p>尼欧。</p><p> </p><p>他想起了尼欧，还有始终沾染在他皮肤上的那抹触感，凉凉的，暖暖的。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯不明白，为什么两种冲突的印象竟能平和地交错在一起，他更不明白，为什么它们可以在灰色的办公室里真切地编织出高层公寓的一角，把他置于其中，然后在睡眼惺忪的男人赤脚踩过地板时让他下意识地回头，看向对方隐藏在裤腿下的纤细脚腕；在洗衣机开始注水的时候让他不经意地抬眼，看向对方蹲坐着、不小心露出的一截腰际，甚至于，太过逼真的氛围复盘了他前几天下班回家的情景，使他再次撞见躺在沙发上看平板电脑的尼欧，喉结滑动，目光落在救世主因睡衣卷起而露出的一片白净小腹上，心里痒痒的，不知是不是那条自始至终都没有被查问出缘由的伤疤爬进了自己的胸腔。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。</p><p> </p><p>失控的碳素笔在白色的纸面上拉出长长的墨迹，史密斯双手捂脸，放任无可奈何的叹息在掌间响起，惹得正一边旋转座椅、一边计算收工倒计时的琼斯在他的背后逗留，纳闷于向来正言厉色的机器人怎么会走漏了自己的心情。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。</p><p> </p><p>时间在天气预报的折线图中前进，十一月的最后几天，寒冷被大陆东部的反气旋驱赶，一股叛逆的湿热自国土的西南部袭来，在季节纠缠不清的分野上生成融化霜冻的“小阳春”。史密斯踩过晚高峰的斑马线，脱下的外套搭在手臂上，深嵌在两道剑眉下的眼眸充斥着无措的苦恼，而就是这样的他，被暖风推动着来到了又一个休息日，走走停停地陪同刚刚求他从自动贩卖机里买一听可乐的尼欧轧马路。好奇心爆棚的救世主对橱窗里的模特和玻璃墙上的标识饶有兴趣，对占据了一整面墙的广告荧屏目不转睛，他在电子元件泼洒出蓝色的光影中伸出胳膊，手指摩挲过从海葵的庇护中胆怯现身的小丑鱼，抚摸过修长身躯摇曳在晃动海流中的花园鳗，思绪漂进水里。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以载你去海边，”史密斯在他身后站住，“而不是让你对着假惺惺的景观发呆。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事，这样就挺好。”尼欧收手，掌心留存有机器运作的温度。</p><p> </p><p>“给你个机会溜回海里都不要？”史密斯调笑道。</p><p> </p><p>“不要。快入冬了，海水太冰。”</p><p> </p><p>“不觉得你的理由敷衍到压根说不通吗，”史密斯挑眉，“那你要什么时候回去，难不成你要在我家里住一辈子？”</p><p> </p><p>没有人接话。</p><p> </p><p>商场的音乐婉转出水纹的荡漾，光洁到反光的瓷砖倒映粼粼的波光，史密斯注视着尼欧在冷色的背景中落下的一道剪影，哭笑不得地从他耍小聪明的默然中认识到这个态度温驯的家伙就是喜欢用缄口不语的方式来打马虎眼，他心想：在近乎为零的可能性中，后世的“大西洲”神学家、经院哲学家将会为他们摊上这么一位要不就话说不清楚、不要就干脆不说话的救世主而感到焦头烂额，憋在嗓子眼儿里的字句变得无从解释。漫不经心地，他走上前去，停在尼欧的身旁，端详着他耳边的一圈绒发，打量着他精致的侧脸，抿了下嘴唇，然后不由自主地顺随他的目光望去，从好望角的海域内寻觅到浩荡行进中的大片队伍，呼吸被鱼尾摆荡出的漩涡扼住。</p><p> </p><p>汹涌澎湃的潮流下，沙丁鱼群以压城欲摧的阵势撞击显像的平面，仿佛它们随时就要破出屏幕。见状，史密斯嘴唇轻启，又闭合，咬紧牙关，冲到嘴边的话变得难以说出。</p><p> </p><p>他从这密密麻麻的水生动物间窥见到闹市街头的人群。</p><p> </p><p>“有人说人的本质在于他是一切社会关系的总和，也有人不同意，进而拉出人的个体性来反驳，于是就有了一个关于沙丁鱼的比喻，好像离群的那一条拥有了解放。可是，他们这么说的时候大概是忘却了，独自行动的沙丁鱼，是会死的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得呢？”</p><p> </p><p>人流汇成的波浪翻滚在黄昏的天际线下，史密斯在不小心擦碰到哪位过路人的肩膀后和尼欧并排站在十字路口的这一头等待信号灯的闪烁变色，语调平淡地问。闻言，尼欧陷入沉思，认真的模样与嬉笑怒骂的行人组成鲜明的对比。但说实话，史密斯有些打怵尼欧在思索过后到底会作何反应，因为到目前为止，他自己都没有一个足够明晰的答案——排除掉后半句话在生物学上的正确性，他当然知道人类社会即是由错综复杂的交际关系建筑而成的，连超市里的一瓶水和波动的证券交易指数也不例外，可是，严谨的分析和论证时常会被感性的冲动批判，既定的说辞在生活的实践中变得乏味，他不知该怎样回答。</p><p> </p><p>或者，他也没期待怎样的回答。 </p><p> </p><p>史密斯在温煦的气候中吸了吸鼻子，无聊地盯着碾压过沥青路的车轮，忽略了最后的读秒。然而，就在下一刻，绿灯骤然亮起，摩肩接踵的人潮奔涌而来，神思恍惚的他被裹挟着朝街对面奔突而去。他在人头攒动的嘈杂中失去了理智的判断力，迟钝地向身边看去，忽然发现尼欧的身影被淹没在了人来人往的混乱中，心中顿时警铃大作。 </p><p> </p><p>他在哪？</p><p> </p><p>史密斯四处张望，往日里风平浪静的脑海被极其少见的慌张掀起轩然大波，模糊的视线徒劳地搜寻那个与他相识不过个把星期的男人。</p><p> </p><p>但是，他什么都没有找到，没有。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯像磁场错乱的指南针一样遗失了方向，迈不开的双腿在不安的眩晕中支不起渐渐无力的躯体。</p><p> </p><p>他在哪？</p><p> </p><p>呼吸变得焦灼，行色匆匆的陌生人把史密斯困在不容拒绝的推搡中，把他夹在不可违抗的拥挤中——</p><p> </p><p>拥挤！好像大家相互亲密无间。但是史密斯清楚，疏离的人们彼此近在咫尺却怀抱着天涯海角般的隔阂而面面相觑，忙碌的人们彼此触手可及却浪费了不胜枚举的机遇而失之交臂，他们固步自封，他们罕言寡语，他们只能用虚假的欢愉掩盖积压在心底、倾吐不出的抑郁，无动于衷地让它们溃烂流脓，往复，往复，恶性循环，然后不可避免地堕入无边的痛苦。他清楚，一如往日他在狭小的电梯里放空自己时的那样清楚，一如往日他在空荡的居室里吞咽烟碱时的那样清楚，他太清楚。所以，当那微凉的指尖缠绕上惊惶甩动着的手腕，他转身回望，终于看到熟悉的面容出现在他跟前，加速的心跳因为对方松下一口气的微笑而漏掉一拍，所有的惊惧都归于了一段萌发的悸动。</p><p> </p><p>“抓到你了。”（Catch you.）尼欧说。</p><p> </p><p>有什么东西被改变了。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🚫WARNINGS🚫<br/>一点也不普通的世界2.0，投行白领Smith/海底救世主Neo，斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入），琼斯和布朗是电影第一部里面的两个特工（虽然我分不清谁是布朗，谁是琼斯），彩蛋照例在全文的结尾发布。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六</p><p> </p><p>温暖转瞬即逝，发自极北之地的冬风吹散了柔情，用骤降的气温迎接十二月的登门。如春的错觉幻灭，人们在翻脸比翻书还快的季节变化中把自己包裹进厚重的大衣，可严冬过境，还是有相当一部分的人被彻骨的寒冷掠倒，躲进床褥瑟瑟发抖。尼欧就是其中之一。</p><p> </p><p>从天气预报开始推测今年的第一轮降雪何时到来的那天起，可怜的海底救世主就咳嗽不断，整日像个高烧病人一样迷迷糊糊地，体温却越变越低。史密斯觉得他状态不好，说什么也要把他带到医院去，可该做的都做了，一份白纸黑字的报告到手，他听着戴圆框眼镜的医生啰嗦了一大堆，无法相信尼欧这样显然的病症都可以被划归为无恙——严谨一点，是“从检查结果上看，没有任何问题”。无计可施，史密斯载着渐渐变得嗜睡的救世主回了家，心中暗骂医术低劣的家伙就别出来祸害患者了，特别是，当尼欧的精神已经差到连杯子都抓不住的时候，他只希望那个一看就不正经的庸医可以随着满地的玻璃碴一起被丢进垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p>“别动！”玻璃破碎的声音响起时，原本坐在笔记本电脑前奋笔疾书的史密斯火急火燎地跑出房间，冲蹲在地上捡拾碎片的尼欧大喊一声。可惜，为时已晚，走到跟前的史密斯一把抓过尼欧的手，却发现神智不清的对方已经被锐物的边缘划伤，气得他脱口而出几句严厉的批评，收获了一个轻飘飘的“对不起”。</p><p> </p><p>“叫你别动、别动，听不懂吗？”翻找出医药箱后，史密斯一边捧着尼欧受伤的手擦碘伏，一边恶狠狠地指责道。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起… …嘶！”尼欧嘟囔着，随即被伤口对消毒水的抗拒刺激得倒吸凉气，手下意识地往回收，但奈何史密斯的反应比他敏捷，没挪动几毫米的胳膊在强势的施力下颤颤巍巍地横在半空，缩在别人掌间的手指放弃抵抗、任人宰割。</p><p> </p><p>“记住了？”史密斯瞅了他一眼，“下次还敢？”</p><p> </p><p>没人接话。</p><p> </p><p>见状，史密斯轻笑一声，自认对方理亏，清理伤口的动作变得轻柔起来。末了，他撕开包装，将创口贴在尼欧的指尖上缠了一圈，然后站起身，收拾走了应急药品，又在回来的时候拿着一卷胶带，弯下腰去处理玻璃碎片。期间，尼欧一直呆呆地坐在椅子上，无神的眼睛盯着受伤的手，如一尊雕像，待到史密斯把卷成团的无机物残骸扔进塑料袋，他抬头看向严谨的男人，棕色的眼珠湿漉漉的，碎发下的眉尾低垂出一缕忧郁的气质。</p><p> </p><p>“疼。”尼欧喃喃道，含糊的发音像某种毛茸茸的小动物在打呼。史密斯心底生出一阵痒意。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你还知道疼啊。记着点，没有下次了。”史密斯随口一答，强忍着想要去揉搓尼欧那头柔软短发的冲动，正欲转身离去，但他一步路都还没迈出去，尼欧平静的声音在他身后响起，并宛若山林间的清风般幽幽地钻进他的耳蜗，带着冬天的寒气把他冻在了原地。他说：“那条伤疤… …也很疼。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”史密斯一头雾水。</p><p> </p><p>“我是说，那条伤疤，以前也很疼。”尼欧半睁着眼睛，懒懒地、疲惫地说。</p><p> </p><p>“当然，疼痛感是中枢神经和大脑对任何伤害的作用反馈… …”史密斯习惯性地蹦出几个冷冰冰的专门词汇来解释对方的语句，可他话没说完，尼欧颓丧的神情就令他的呼吸道发紧泛酸，组织好的说明被溶解在了咽喉里，“你想对我… …说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想说，你是的对，你总是对的，”尼欧回答，“疼痛感、沙丁鱼还有好多好多的事情，你都是对的，包括‘海洋之心’。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么… …？”</p><p> </p><p>“几千年了，一个、一个又一个的救世主都没能找到‘海洋之心’，这种事说给谁听，对方都要怀疑一下吧？但怀疑归怀疑，在亲眼见到真相之前，没有人会把猜测昭告世人，更何况，大部分的人对信仰坚定不移，他们耗费了一整部的历史去追寻一个遥不可及的目标，无限地接近，又怎么可能轻言放弃。”</p><p> </p><p>“只是，事实就是事实，人的意志不能左右一切。当我游遍了你们陆地人所说的什么太平洋、印度洋等等海域，我不可能强迫自己去相信这世上还有救赎的希望。没有，汪洋之内什么都没有，像你说的，一片虚无。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你… …还在继续寻找？”史密斯觉得自己的语言匮乏且无力。</p><p> </p><p>“没，我在质疑海洋，质疑她的言而无信，不巧惹怒了她，被不可捉摸的暗潮甩向礁石，被海浪抛向了岸边的崖壁，得来了一道狰狞的创口… …我躺在海滩上，嗯… …你能想象那种感觉吗？似乎海风里带着盐，”尼欧苦笑，缠着创可贴的手攥紧衣角，“无所谓了。在海洋的每一个角落都被我游历过后，我被冲上了岸，我无处可去，大不了就在陆地上漂泊吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你没想过要回去吗？”史密斯的表情变得凝重。</p><p> </p><p>“第一，在当时，我没有力气跨越大半个地球回‘大西洲’；第二… …”尼欧停顿了一下，看向一脸严肃的史密斯，“扑哧”地笑出声，故作轻松地继续说：“我不会回去。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我选择这样做。” </p><p> </p><p>史密斯语塞，第一次成为了那个接不下去话的人。按道理来说，他应该嘲讽一下尼欧竟然花了好几个周的时间来完善一个本来就不被相信的故事，或者，他仍然可以从这寥寥几句的讲述中揪出几个逻辑漏洞来质问对方究竟是怎么做到既可以在海水里生活又可以顺畅地适应陆地的环境。他应该这样做，他可以这样做。但现实的情况是，史密斯哑口无言，他甚至不再敢去直视尼欧仿佛一切都是如此无关紧要的眼神，因为无论如何，不去管曾经和将来，不去管前前后后的对与错，只谈现在，只谈这个故事，史密斯从尼欧轻描淡写的陈说中感受到了没顶的压抑和悲哀。这种情感根植于一个名为“救世主”的角色，一个在连续的叙事中逐渐明晰的角色，一个背负了所有的罪过和希望又试图凭借一己之力赋予虚无以意义的角色，而这样的角色，太过沉重了。</p><p> </p><p>是夜，史密斯面朝天花板地躺在床上，睡意全无，他看向身边不知道从哪一天开始同自己共享了一张床的尼欧，绝望地发现——</p><p> </p><p>事到如今，拒绝承认海洋神话的真实性也好，拒绝承认与唯物认知相违背的世界观也好，说到底，他所抵触的，其实只是尼欧真真正正地成为那样一个人的可能性。</p><p> </p><p>七</p><p> </p><p>“怎么回事啊，哥们儿？”</p><p> </p><p>同事的声音在耳边响起，史密斯突然从回忆来到眼下的现实，发觉身边没有那个歪在枕头上的脑袋、没有体温略低于常人的欣长身躯，有的只是布朗和琼斯凑近、放大的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“生活不如意？”琼斯嬉皮笑脸地打趣道。</p><p> </p><p>“没怎么。”史密斯鄙夷地瞅了他们一眼，拿起滚到角落里的碳素笔往文件上装模做样地写写画画，用墨水不足的笔迹打发了走了两位自讨没趣的朋友，直到午休期间都没和他们多说上几句话。毕竟，他能说什么呢？琼斯对凯雷德的热情高涨，对法国人和他夫人之间的八卦有所耳闻，停不下的嘴连滚烫的茶水都不怕，还期待着态度随便的布朗即使对外界的事态不关心、不敏感也要在他口若悬河的时候附和上几句，形成一种热烈对话的氛围。史密斯坐在他们之间，看着他们沉浸其中的姿态，听过来、听过去，倍感无味，手指敲击两下陶瓷杯算作回应。对于他来说，连项目材料和客户服务都变得毫无意义，值得关心和担忧的只有尼欧的病情。</p><p> </p><p>每况愈下的病情。</p><p> </p><p>北方城市的暖气总是在冬天的住宅里烧得火热，但它似乎对长居陆地系统之外的救世主没了作用。半梦半醒间的晕迷已经难以忍受，身体无力自控的冷颤更是让尼欧痛苦地蜷缩进被子卷，在史密斯的手掌关切地覆上他的额头后无意识地向热源靠近，冰凉的手指攀上结实的手臂。这让对现代医学足够有信心的史密斯犯了难。太多的证据已经表明，要不然是全天下的医生都和那个戴眼镜的庸医一样水平堪忧，要不然就是陆地种族真的对海底人的疾病束手无策——哪个更可信一点？史密斯没办法作对这道选择题，他仍然在想方设法地破解隐藏在“无恙”外表之下的症结，但就在他愁云满面之际，深受病痛折磨的尼欧反倒从容许多，他婉拒了史密斯为他预约的体检，然后在男人无法集中注意力应付工作的晚上走出卧室，落座在他身旁，双手安静地环上对方的腰，头趴在那宽阔的肩膀上，轻轻地说： </p><p> </p><p>“我很好，别担心。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就在这儿。”</p><p> </p><p>闻言，史密斯侧过脸，鼻尖埋进尼欧的发丝，从清凉的洗发水味道中找到了片刻的心安。</p><p> </p><p>可这样的心安能够维持多久？</p><p> </p><p>初雪不期而至，纯洁的雪花飘飞在阴霾之下，飘进行人呼出的白炽热气，转瞬间融化为透明的液体滴入凌冽的街景。从银行大厦走出的史密斯揣着琼斯在与他分别时留下的一句“下班快乐”，缓缓踱步在一层积雪被杂乱的脚印踩踏到泥泞不堪的人行道上，心乱如麻。他怀着微不可见的冀望期盼自己能够在拉开房门后遇见恢复健康的尼欧或是在开放式的厨房里清洁咖啡杯，或是坐在客厅里看海洋纪录片，再不济，哪怕只是窝在沙发上小憩也好。然而，更多的，他满脑子都是尼欧苍白的肌肤、失去血色的嘴唇，还有那涣散失焦的木色眼眸。想到这里，史密斯忐忑不安地踌躇在离家越来越近的方位上，虹膜中的蓝色被冰封在失去温度的脉搏里，任凭血液的流动也不能解冻。 </p><p> </p><p>这样的状态，还要持续多久？</p><p> </p><p>史密斯无法推断。过重的忧愁和焦虑耗尽了他所有的精力，迫使历来以优越的筹划能力引以为傲的金融精英溃败得一塌糊涂。现在，他无法对明天做出估计，不敢对未来写下预测，甚至于，他都没有察觉到此时此刻弥散在公寓内的水气… …</p><p> </p><p>等等。</p><p> </p><p>一股几近凝结出水珠的潮湿感萦绕周身，站定在入户玄关处的史密斯回过神儿来，他审视屋内的一切，全身上下的感官在天色接近漆黑后的晦暗中警惕地搜捕潜在的失常，进而听到哗啦啦的水声从少有生气的背景中隐约传来。</p><p> </p><p>… …什么？</p><p> </p><p>史密斯没来得及换下鞋子和衣服就走进了房间，循着声音的方向来到卫生间的门前，伸出的指节抵在没有光线穿透的玻璃上，感受到夹杂着湿气的温热。</p><p> </p><p>不假思索地，他抬手按下了顶灯的开关，在门后的房间变得明亮时立刻迈进了满溢的蒸汽中，随即撞见了一个纵使他有无穷无尽的预见力也不会想要构建出的场景——</p><p> </p><p>他看见尼欧倒在淋浴室的花洒下，整个人瑟缩成一团。</p><p> </p><p>他冲了上去。</p><p> </p><p>“你在干什么，”史密斯蹲下身，一手扶住尼欧的后颈、一手圈住他瘫软的腰，把救世主从地上捞了起来，“醒醒！”</p><p> </p><p>“你听到没？”史密斯摇晃着尼欧的躯体，摇晃着怀里没被热水染上半点温度的躯体。</p><p> </p><p>“醒过来，好吗？”史密斯颤抖的拇指轻抚过尼欧的耳后。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托，醒过来好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“醒醒，醒过来！”</p><p> </p><p>“听到就回答我！”</p><p> </p><p>“我正在死去，史密斯… …”（I'm dying , Smith… …）</p><p> </p><p>尼欧费力地抬起眼皮，微弱的呼吸支撑不起清晰的发音。</p><p> </p><p>“你在说什么？”史密斯质问道。</p><p> </p><p>“你听到了。”尼欧没有重复。在被雾气柔和的灯光下，他的嘴唇于一层水光中泛着可怖的紫灰，色彩黯淡的眼珠混浊不清，一张煞白的脸庞在几股水流的切割下凸显出病态的轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>“你什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你听懂了。你肯定听得懂，因为你是对的，你一直都是对的。神谕也好，‘海洋之心’也好，它们都不存在… …这里，什么都没有，只有死亡… …”尼欧吃力地勾了勾嘴角，扯出一个难看的微笑，“不过，我不知道我死后会不会变成泡沫。”</p><p> </p><p>“你… …你还真是记得我说的每一句话，”史密斯克制着自己想要怒吼的冲动，“但是不分上下文地挪用我的话会让你开心一点吗，你他妈的是在断章取义！”</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我开心吗？”尼欧说，“一万年的期限已经到了。我们都会死，‘大西洲’的人，都会死。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是，我… …我以为我从知道真相的那一刻就开始就已经释然了，我以为… …”</p><p> </p><p>“不，可能是我以前一直在逃避这个问题。我以为只要我不去想，它就不会伤害我… …”</p><p> </p><p>“你知道吗，史密斯？救世主会找到‘海洋之心’，找到‘海洋之心’的才是救世主… …可他们… …我是说，他们相信我就是救世主，如此盲目地认为我是… …我是吗？我没能拯救他们，我没有，我失败了。那么… …”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，对他们而言，我是谁呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是不是… …谁都不是了？”</p><p> </p><p>“你知不知道你在说些什么，”史密斯在尼欧的语无伦次中变得哽咽，“你怎么能… …你不是说你是救世主吗！你不是说你是海底人吗！你就这么闯入了我的生活，大张旗鼓地，结果你现在又说自己谁都不是？你谁都不是？你跟我说你是个无关紧要的人！你知不知道你在干什么！你… …”史密斯的话在这里停住了。他本来在暴躁地低吼，可一下子，他又说不出话了。所有的斥责、所有的怅恨，所有的话就这么没有理由地、不知道理由地戛然而止，在尼欧依靠着最后一丝气力保持住的温柔笑容中戛然而止，并像尼欧眼角滑落出的眼泪汇入发间滚落的水流一样消逝得无影无踪。</p><p> </p><p>最后，尼欧说：</p><p> </p><p>“可以给我一个吻吗？”</p><p> </p><p>没有犹豫地。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯吻了他。</p><p><br/>八</p><p> </p><p>尼欧一直认为，有些事情是说不出口的。</p><p> </p><p>这种感觉大概是从第一个认定他为救世主的人向他宣讲神谕的时候开始被播种的，它混合了先知含糊其词的解释和他人天真而直白的信任，又搀杂了异见者们的驳斥和鄙夷，渐渐在他心底的怀疑中生了根，最后萌发于万众虔诚注视的神坛之上，持续生长。那时，他芒刺在背般地面对着高台下的全“大西洲”子民，明明身在瞩目的中央，却偏偏有着孤立无援的伤感。计无所出，他趁着人们都在纵情狂欢的时机溜到了僻静的岩穴内，把所有的困惑和思虑拿出来自我消化，直至夜晚谢幕、白昼登场，他在阳光中无处可躲，于是决心独自去往海洋的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>离开的时候，他感受到了前所未有的解放。</p><p> </p><p>原因很简单。深沉浑厚的蓝色汪洋没有界限、没有方向，身在其中的他可以随心所欲地穿梭海藻森林、探索深渊蓝洞，可以随心所欲地游历每一处海底平原和峡谷，然后欣赏五彩斑斓的珊瑚丛，暗中观察缓慢前进中的海胆，在某一片经常乌云密蔽的海域内等待一次风平浪静，远远地目击海豚与鸥鸟一齐捕食沙丁鱼的壮观场景。那时，他悠然地躺在洋流的起伏中，皮肤无数次地触动于轻柔的浪潮，全身心地感受周遭涌动的生命，难得地体验到陪伴的温柔。</p><p> </p><p>然而，当快乐的时光一分一秒地流走，他在声带颤动出的气泡消解于波纹的脉动后意识到，那个根植在他胸腔内的郁结仍然不得解。缄默无言的水体不会崇拜他，也不会憎恨他，她把自己的心跳置于每一寸的波澜中、置于每一声响彻寰宇的呐喊中，却似乎从来不去倾听，从来不给予回应，从来不把自己的心显露在蓝色的光影中。如此这般，尼欧陷落进了酷似从前的困境中，他发现，不仅猜忌和忧闷无法宣泄，原来喜悦和安适也没办法分享——</p><p> </p><p>有些事情终究是说不出口的。</p><p> </p><p>这种感觉在他被肆虐的暗潮抛向礁石滩的时候最为深刻。</p><p> </p><p>剧烈的疼痛从他腹部撕裂的伤口中倾泻，深嵌进他的呼吸继而席卷全身，汹涌如狂怒中的海浪。他满身是血地躺在无人的岸边，被海风逼出来的泪水在眼眶里打转，再倔强的眼角也禁不住地被染成红色。</p><p> </p><p>他躺在那里，滚到嘴边的话被咽进了肚子里，满溢出胸腔的情感被咽进肚子里，更重要的是，不可被负担的真相随着伤口的愈合而被永久地塞进了他的身体，他最渴望得到解答的问题也被狞恶的疤痕掩盖在了脆弱的皮肤之下。</p><p> </p><p>到了这个时候，他终于如神谕所言的那样成为了救世主，把自己的名字封藏进了神圣高尚的身份中，因为有些事情是说不出口的。</p><p> </p><p>但是，意料不到的事情在他与神谕达成妥协后发生了。</p><p> </p><p>他遇见了史密斯，一个来自陆地的男人，而恰巧，史密斯是第一个有心无心地聆听他谈说经历、体验的人，是第一个不厌其烦地解答他疑惑的人，是第一个自愿或不自愿地与他在黑夜中相伴的人，并且，他是第一个批判神谕合理性的人，是第一个否定救世主和‘海洋之心’存在的人，是第一个撕开了他的伪装并把他内心深处的恐惧看得一清二楚的人。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯在质问他，尼欧是谁。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯关心，尼欧是谁。</p><p> </p><p>而现在，史密斯的牙齿啃咬上尼欧的嘴唇，他的舌头侵略过尼欧的口腔，他把海底救世主的内里全部剖开，把对方的喜怒哀乐释放在远离街头喧闹的公寓一角，把尼欧的全部赤裸裸地展现在惨白的灯光下，然后将自己的心动和情愫拧成一股强势的力量，狠狠地注入尼欧的心房，让后者在窒息的强迫下把他用力推出，让后者在意识到自己止不住的咳嗽和发热发烫的脸颊后愣愣地发现，有什么事情被改变了。</p><p> </p><p>“我… …”尼欧的眼睛睁得大大的，“我、我还活着？”</p><p> </p><p>“这话应该我问你吧？”史密斯一头雾水。</p><p> </p><p>尼欧眉头皱起，当初只有在史密斯抒发人生感悟时才会有的似懂非懂又莫名认真的表情再次显露，揪住男人领带的手还在不安地摩挲着那短短一截的布料，直到他歪过头、抬起眼，直直地看向史密斯蓝色的眼睛，终于，终于在跨越了大洋的时间和空间里意识到，他在史密斯的怀抱里感受到了大海给予他的包容，在史密斯的气息中感受到了大海给予他的陪伴，而大海不曾施舍给他的聆听和回答在史密斯色彩明净的虹膜中幻化为了他最触手可及的实在，漫漫海水不曾奉献给他的自由也终于在他挣脱了往日的束缚后从史密斯的注视中流入了他的生命，从此新生。</p><p> </p><p>“我找到了，”尼欧的手隔着胸膛覆上史密斯跳动着的心脏，“我找到了‘海洋之心’。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在说什么？”史密斯还是不明白。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，”尼欧轻笑，“你就当刚才的事情，都没发生过吧。”</p><p> </p><p>言罢，尼欧不管自己全身上下还湿漉漉的就整个人扑进了史密斯的怀里，双手圈过史密斯的肩膀，等待对方迟钝地拥住自己的后背。</p><p> </p><p>而史密斯确实也这样做了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>结尾瞎逼逼环节：<br/>关于开头：顺承《月中人》，那篇引用了《从地球到月球》，这篇是它的续篇《环绕月球》。<br/>关于“大西洲”：就是亚特兰蒂斯啦，只不过我选用的是一个常见于书面的称呼。<br/>关于凯雷德：凯迪拉克凯雷德（Escalade），电影第二部追车戏里的那辆黑色SUV。<br/>关于奥迪A6：我目测史密斯在电影里开的那辆车牌号为“IS 5416”的黑色奥迪是奥迪A6 c5（如果有问题，烦请同志们指出）。<br/>关于绿色玻璃瓶的饮用水：即“巴黎水（Perrier）”，文中的“哪个艺术家”是安迪·沃霍尔，“哪个导演”是伍迪·艾伦（他说的原话是“知识分子离不开他”，但是… …这句话常见于网络上的营销文，出处未知，真实性未知… …）。<br/>关于“小阳春”：其实是“Indian Summer”，直译过来就是“印第安夏天”，一种常见于加拿大与美国的交界处、魁北克和安大略南边的特殊天气现象，即发生在深秋的短暂回暖，时间与我国南方的“小阳春”相似，所以很多时候会和后者共享一个名字。更多的，这个东东代表“在漫长冰冷前短暂的温暖,在漫长的悲伤前短暂的幸福”（←来自百度百科🙃）。<br/>关于戴圆框眼镜的医生：对，就是我，我就是那个庸医，恭喜你发现隐藏彩蛋。🤣</p><p>日常示弱环节：<br/>靠，我在写文之前完全不知道投行白领平时在干嘛（现在也不知道🙃），文中所有的描述全部取材于知乎，甚至还有夸张，估计现实究竟是啥样已经被我抛到脑后了… …又触及到了自己的一个实践和认识盲区… …所以，还请大家多多包涵，要打要揍一定要手下留情啊啊啊啊啊！感谢所有的读到这里的朋友，感谢，十分感谢！我这个辣鸡溜了… …🙃🙃🙃<br/>Ps. 这篇文的番外应该是个开车的了，我要憋不住了，我要放飞自我（一个老年文风的写手有啥放飞的？？？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Birth of Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>引用亚历山大·卡巴内尔（Alexandre Cabanel）的画作仅是为了作姿势参考，没啥... ...开车以外的深意（也写不出，嘿嘿嘿... ...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雾气，四溅的水滴，还有在惨白灯光下弥漫的温热，关于那天的一切都本该是史密斯此生最为狰狞的梦魇，因为他从未如此、如此真切地经历死亡，从未有过。他清楚地记得那盘桓于掌心的冰凉体温，清楚地记得那消失在水流中的眼泪，也不敢忘记跳动的心脏是如何被几句气息奄奄的低语逼迫到骤然停滞。他曾经被噩梦包围，眼见失去血色的皮肤逐渐落向灰色，手指紧攥着浸透的棉物止不住颤抖，张皇失措地意识到自己极力拥住的身体正在远去、正在这仅隔眉睫的距离间离他而去。 </p><p> </p><p>史密斯心有余悸。</p><p> </p><p>只不过，生活继续，前进的时间似乎在变更日期的工夫里篡改了记忆的重点，恶作剧一样地溜进了变化多端的交易指数线，让向来理智的史密斯纵使面对着近期如坐过山车般的市场行情也能思绪飘飞，脑袋里满是显现于霎时惊变后的一双剔透眼眸和两瓣泛着粉红水光的嘴唇，鼻腔随一个湿漉漉的怀抱逐渐靠近后倒吸凉气。</p><p> </p><p>该死的。</p><p> </p><p>被摔了无数次的碳素笔转着圈地落地，残留在手臂上的触感把仍在故作严肃的白领先生挑逗得记起一截又细又软的腰际，薄薄布料下起伏的胸膛仿佛有形地贴上他的心口。史密斯单手扶额，拇指徒劳地揉搓太阳穴，陷入了软绵绵、轻飘飘、还过分悠扬的烦恼，进而失眠，好几个晚上都只能无聊地盯着半卷进被子里的那颗脑袋发呆却无法入睡，并果不其然地在某个外出休闲的周末白天打起了哈欠。</p><p> </p><p>很好，史密斯心想。在汇聚人类智慧成果的艺术博物馆犯困可真是个“应景”的好主意，好到他久久地站定在一幅还没看上两眼的作品前走神儿，好到他兴味索然的脸在费力揣测作品深意的人群中显得格外另类，好到——</p><p> </p><p>“巧啊，史密斯先生。”</p><p> </p><p>好到习惯了不苟言笑的他被一句突然窜出的寒暄惊得一愣，转头才见身边不知何时多了个满脸写着“不怀好意”四个大字的男人。</p><p> </p><p>“有品位，”对方说，“在闲暇时刻享受艺术的熏陶，很有品位。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，多谢夸奖，”疲惫的蓝色眼珠在眼眶里转了半圈，史密斯敷衍地回复道，“梅洛文加先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“我还真没想过能在这里遇见你，太意外了。”法国人背着手，边说着、边抛给面无表情的史密斯一个虚伪的笑容，紧接着回头，用史密斯一眼就识破的演技假装认真地打量墙上的画作，漫不经心地说：“更难得的是，你竟然也喜欢卡巴内尔的维纳斯？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”史密斯冷静地挑眉，脸却不动声色地转向另一边，目光指向挂在手边的展签，仓促地瞥了一眼创作主题和完成年代。</p><p> </p><p>“我见你在这里停留了这么久，想必是很喜欢这幅画了，就是… …”梅洛文加说，“不知史密斯先生喜欢它哪点呢？”</p><p> </p><p>想给人挖坑？</p><p> </p><p>“没，我只是在思考一个问题，一个普遍的问题，”史密斯冷哼一声，咬牙切齿，渐渐清醒的大脑盘算着该怎么把危险转嫁，“你说，同一个维纳斯，同一个神明诞生的瞬间，我们该如何解释历史上不同的艺术家对相似题材的创作，难道要揪出安格尔多出的一节骨头和波提切利扭曲拉长的脖子吗？”语毕，史密斯默默地瞅了一眼高傲的法国人，等待他的答复。</p><p> </p><p>“问得好啊，史密斯先生，我们该如何解释呢？”梅洛文加皱起眉头，藏在身后的手指绞在一起，“图像学的，形式分析的，美学的，亦或是单纯的技法论证，说法总是很多… …”延长的末尾音节象征思维的止步不前，梅洛文加意识到史密斯的出招，随即话锋一转，灵活地避免难堪：“但无论如何，观者和艺术史家都最起码要做到一件事，那就是真诚，史密斯先生，我们要诚实地描述眼见之物，看到什么说什么，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>“你看到了什么呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”史密斯抬头，漫不经心地观察画中女神的塑造，“苍白的肉体，做作的姿态，精心雕琢出的宁静氛围，还有躲在色彩之下的堕落情趣，让一部分阶层有怀念往昔岁月的快感？”末了，他冷不丁地补充了一个“梅洛文加先生”。</p><p> </p><p>“额，也对… …”一个大大的白眼翻在心底，梅洛文加倍感吃瘪，他心虚地发觉史密斯强硬的逻辑大概没给别人留下什么斡旋的空间，于是耸了耸肩，选择适时离开。他说：“不过，我看到的，是一个女人。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”史密斯露出了鄙夷的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“女人，我看到了一个女人，”梅洛文加轻笑，勾起的嘴角藏不住羡煞旁人的情愫，“美、爱与性的完美实体，天啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“维纳斯。”史密斯干巴巴地回应。</p><p> </p><p>“对。可惜啊，画上的头发不是深色的。”</p><p> </p><p>梅洛文加在史密斯嫌弃的眼神中潇洒摆手，随便丢下一个礼貌的道别就消失在了展厅里，而在他走后，史密斯还是没有迈开腿，他独自一人面对着躺在近岸海域里的维纳斯，不得不承认法国人意指的曼妙女郎在各个方面与油画布上的古典女神有着无限接近的相似性。但是… …史密斯抿了下嘴唇，进而发现自己在蓝色调的油彩中寻觅到一种隐含在神话再现中的微妙感觉，这种感觉同希腊人和罗马人的故事出现了分歧却又在眼下根植于女神慵懒的神情、根植于女神平和的心境，甚至是根植于最让史密斯不屑一顾的安谧背景，它说不清、道不明，它把自己遮蔽在姣好的面容和丰腴的身姿背后，朦胧得叫人沉醉，还会悄悄地融进海水的波澜，从镶好的画框内满溢而出，流进史密斯的心田，把眼下的场景置换为晨光笼罩的高层公寓，让他隐约回忆起好像没什么大不了的日常：工作日的早上，恢复健康后的枕边人被史密斯的起身弄醒，他翻身扑倒在男人躺过的地方，在发觉暖烘烘的身体已经离开床垫后泄气地侧过身，一只胳膊伸到枕头底下，一只胳膊举到额头前，窝在被子里的修长双腿弯曲膝盖，浓重的鼻音憋出一句迷迷糊糊的… …</p><p> </p><p>“你要去哪？”</p><p> </p><p>该死的。</p><p> </p><p>一直被忽略的细节画面从脑海深处浮现，后知后觉的史密斯凝望卡巴内尔的神祇，忽地转动脖颈，在身后不远的地方看见套着崭新西装的尼欧大大咧咧地闲逛，看见前任海洋救世主似懂非懂又莫名认真地观察陆地文明的创造物，然后恍然大悟。 </p><p> </p><p>该死的。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯磨着后槽牙。</p><p> </p><p>是天真，是他妈的… …诞生在汪洋泡沫中的纯洁和天真。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯终于醒悟，捎带着明白了困扰自己这么多天的“软绵绵、轻飘飘、还过分悠扬的烦恼”是什么，在这美与爱的化身面前，在这欲望的化身面前。</p><p> </p><p>大步流星地，他走向仍在审视陆地艺术的尼欧，走向了他。</p><p> </p><p>在一组蒙太奇的镜头闪过后，史密斯大力拉上卧室的窗帘，连哄带骗地脱下尼欧的外套，一把将他推倒在床上，待到他要挣扎起身的片刻压下身子，双手撑在他的两侧肋骨旁，嘴唇凑近耳廓，用沙哑的嗓音低语道：“你知道我要干什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你、你要干什么？”尼欧吐字颤抖地询问，本将直起的后背整个僵住，葱白的手指不安地攀上史密斯的小臂，干净的脸颊红得像个薄皮的番茄。</p><p> </p><p>“你没做过吧？”史密斯用鼻尖蹭了蹭尼欧耳边的绒发，牙齿轻咬他的耳垂，呼吸间的热气一股脑地钻进他敏感的耳蜗，惹得后者不自控地呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“没… …没、没和男人做过。”尼欧抓着史密斯的袖子，被沸腾血液烧出的眼泪包裹着琥珀一样的眼睛，打湿了短短的睫毛，让他自己害羞到别过脸。</p><p> </p><p>“真巧了，”史密斯吻过尼欧的下颌角，从对方手里轻轻地抽回一只胳膊，一颗、一颗地，慢条斯理地解开怀中人的扣子，“我也没和男人做过。” 言罢，没过多久，他撩开尼欧黑色的衬衫，手掌贪婪地抚摸裸露在空气中的白皙皮肤，留恋这滑腻的触感，指尖没有规律地描摹每一寸的肌肉，也不会因为尼欧猛然的一下屏息放过那条肉粉色的伤疤。</p><p> </p><p>“你害怕？”史密斯问。</p><p> </p><p>“有点… …”尼欧喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>“交给我。”</p><p> </p><p>史密斯蜻蜓点水地啄了下尼欧的嘴唇，掌心覆在他的腹部，温柔地摩挲救世主最难以启齿的伤痛处，然后支着床沿蹲下身，在尼欧抬手遮脸的同时解开了对方的腰带、拉开了他的裤链，手指探进他的裤腰，揪着裤子把他的腰胯拉近自己，进而郑重其事地亲吻那道伤痕，在男人被席卷全身的电流激起更加剧烈的战栗后顽劣地舔舐那一笔发芽于血肉的增生组织并迅捷地脱下他的裤子，等尼欧忐忑地合并双腿时再霸道地掰开他的腿根，头埋进私密处，把他半勃的器官含进嘴里，用湿热的口腔缓慢地、缓慢地勾起他的情欲，缓慢地、缓慢地，让他不禁顶胯，在没顶的羞怯中承受仅仅是前戏带来的欢愉。</p><p> </p><p>差不多了。</p><p> </p><p>感受到尼欧的身体彻底瘫软在了床垫上，史密斯吐出硬挺起来的阴茎，拿手背抹掉了嘴边的唾液，站起来为自己脱下衬衫。期间，把脸蛋儿埋进臂弯的尼欧在一波猛烈的生理快感暂时停歇后从手臂的缝隙间窥视立在落地窗前男人，不巧余光瞥见自己腿间的性器，压抑不住的闷哼挤出了紧闭的牙关。闻声，史密斯轻笑，安慰般的摸了一把尼欧的大腿，随即把对方翻了个面，硬生生地扯掉他的衬衫，上半身贴向他的后背，右手手指强横地塞进尼欧毫无防备的嘴巴一通乱搅，左手圈住那一截纤细且没了力气的腰，一边如野兽般地啃咬尼欧的后颈，一边把方才被唾液浸湿的手指侵入尼欧从未被人涉足的处女地，在听到急促呼吸从柔软的床垫里响起后肆意地开拓，直到三根手指都被紧致的肠道吞吐，史密斯放开了尼欧，把自己的裤子半褪下，伸手从床头柜里取出一个安全套，撕开包装，把它套在即将刺入救世主体内的生殖器上。</p><p> </p><p>“放松，”史密斯拍了下尼欧的屁股，阴茎抵在他的臀缝里，“要不然，疼了别找我。”</p><p> </p><p>整个人都已经化成一滩水的海底救世主话说不出口，只能靠一两个模糊的音节代为回复。史密斯权当尼欧答应了，双手掐住他的腰，把自己不紧不慢地顶入这欣长的身躯，不顾对方吃痛的惊呼而蓦地抽插起来，迫使尼欧仰头呼气却压根没有停息对他的掠夺。</p><p> </p><p>越来越猛烈的掠夺。</p><p> </p><p>“等、等一下… …轻点儿，”身体紧绷，泪珠滑落，尼欧强忍着羞耻的呻吟，凭借着最后一丝理智乞求史密斯先前稍纵即逝的柔情，“你… …轻点儿… …”</p><p> </p><p>“叫你放松，忘了？”史密斯被尼欧忽然畏缩的甬道夹得不耐烦，他狠狠地朝眼下的屁股扇了一巴掌，胡乱揉捏泛红的臀肉，试图以此消解对方肌肉的收紧，而事实上，这招确实有用，被麻痹感松懈的肉团放弃了抵抗，被暴虐恐吓的肠腔颤颤巍巍地接受了史密斯无情的挺进，只不过，默默遭受这一切的尼欧手指攥紧床单，塞满委屈的眼睛看向墙壁、看向天花板，思绪在下流的愉悦中纠结成一团乱麻，泪水和呻吟被咽进肚子——</p><p> </p><p>他害怕，他真的害怕，因为他被凶猛的暗潮束缚却得不到喘息，因为他被欲海的漩涡裹挟却看不到逃离的方向。他害怕，因为宛若惊涛骇浪的快感吞没了他，而他明明身在熟悉的公寓内，却从昏暗的光线中记念起了当初迷失于大洋的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>窒息，乏力，坠入没有尽头的海底深渊，独自一人。</p><p> </p><p>“史密斯。”</p><p> </p><p>轻声的呼唤虚弱地飘荡在半空，被叫到名字的男人恍惚间停下了野蛮的陵犯，迟钝地低头，看到尼欧的手指缠绕上了他的手腕。</p><p> </p><p>“我看不到你，”尼欧说，“我害怕。”</p><p> </p><p>一刹那，史密斯愣住了，他鬼使神差地掰过尼欧的脸，被闯入视线的红色眼角和凌乱泪痕揪住了心，被情人眉宇间的哀伤打乱了脉搏。后悔的滋味从心底泛起，他抚摸尼欧附着一层薄汗的身体，收起了冷酷，温柔地抬起尼欧的大腿，引导他侧过身，把他圈在身下，在一个深情的亲吻后慢慢地推送。</p><p> </p><p>“我就在这儿，”史密斯咬着尼欧饱满的下唇，在尼欧颤动的呜咽声中用低沉的声线安抚他，“别怕。”</p><p> </p><p>尼欧的情绪在男人暖烘烘的怀抱里逐渐恢复平稳，史密斯试着加快速度、持续地加快速度，让打成细沫的液体顺着交合处流淌而下，让尼欧涌出马眼的前液滴落在一团糟的床单上。</p><p> </p><p>“我就在这里，好吗？”史密斯将手滑向尼欧的腿间，体贴地撸动已然湿得一塌糊涂的性器，舌头趁对方启唇出声的时机闯进被亲红、亲肿的嘴巴，品尝情欲的甜蜜。 </p><p> </p><p>差不多了。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛有世纪之久后，史密斯从尼欧紧闭的双眼和皱起的细眉中估算出他的承受极限，继而放纵地冲刺，又快又狠，让每一次的进犯都深深地顶触对方最敏感、最荏弱的腺体。尼欧在这样的袭击下不停吸气，少经人事的身体大片、大片地染上红色，意乱情迷，太阳穴处凸起青筋。</p><p> </p><p>快了，就快了。</p><p> </p><p>史密斯在尼欧身后躺下，左手依旧在套弄他的器官，空余出来的右手向他身前探去，扼住尼欧易碎易折的天鹅颈，牙齿反复咬噬他动脉附近的皮肤，在其上留下令人面红耳赤的痕迹，伙同下体的迅猛侵略宣告主权。</p><p> </p><p>“你是我的，尼欧。”</p><p> </p><p>是我的维纳斯，我的阿芙洛狄忒。</p><p> </p><p>是我的救世主，我的众之唯一。</p><p> </p><p>而我，也是你的。</p><p> </p><p>终于，在一道瞬时闪现的白光中，再也无法被压抑的惊叫闯出尼欧的喉咙，粘稠的液体也释放在了史密斯的手间。不久之后，史密斯喘着粗气低吼，脸埋进尼欧的黑发，把一股灼人的精液满满地灌进尼欧的肠道。</p><p> </p><p>你是我的，我是你的，尼欧。</p><p> </p><p>高潮的余韵未散，尼欧蜷缩在史密斯的怀里，沉浸在暧昧的温存里，连男人正忙着从他的体内撤出、取下安全套的时候也要粘在对方的臂弯里迷迷糊糊地索吻，像极了什么家养的小动物。史密斯被他搞得没辙儿，只好在他额头上草率地印下一吻，并任由他学着八爪鱼的样子纠缠了自己整个晚上。当然，这般纵容所导致的直接后果就是史密斯又一次地没睡好，他在清晨的暖阳中推开趴在自己胸前的脑袋，活动着发麻的胳膊起身下床，尽量不去吵醒酣睡中的尼欧。只不过，他还没走出卧室的房门，睡眼惺忪的尼欧就滚到了他躺过的地方，抱着他的枕头，傻傻地问：“你要去哪？”</p><p> </p><p>“离家出走。”史密斯敷衍道。</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”半梦半醒间的尼欧没反应过来，他撑起上半身，眼睛睁得大大的，不可置信地直视一脸诧异的史密斯，直到意识彻底清醒，他把自己砸进床褥，尴尬到耳朵通红，恨不得找个缝钻进去。</p><p> </p><p>“上班快乐。”末了，他如此补充。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>